Cherry Lips
by Bucket on the Head
Summary: [Songfic][Oneshot][Implied Yuri and Yaoi] There they went again...dancing and thinking nobody was watching. [SakuHina SasuNaru]


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto, and I do not own the song 'Cherry Lips' by Garbage.**

_

* * *

_

_She gave you ev-rything she had,_

_She was **young** and **dumb,**_

_She just turned **twenty-one,**_

_She didn't care to h**ang a**roun**d.**_

_So when the **shit **came down,_

_and she was **nowhere **to be **found.**_

Sakura and Hinata slowly trailed into the new night club built in Konoha. Short dresses and skirts flowing with them.

_This life can **turn** a **good-girl **bad._

They had gone there to relieve the ache adn troubles from kunoichi lives. Ans as they wandered in, the failed to notice two pairs of eyes following each and everyone of their movements.

For a moment, Sakura was able to lock eyes with her old love.

Uchiha, Sasuke-kun.

_She was the **sweetest thing** that you had **ev-er **seen,_

Sakura blinked, eyes glancing over at the Chicken-haired boy's companion. Her old admirer and former teammate. She had to admit, she was happier for Sasuke now.

_You're so such a **delicate boy.**_

She could practically feel Hinata cowering in fear beside her. Sakura turned to see what was the matter, but automatically realized what the smaller girl's trouble was.

There were hundreds of transvestites, and women making out in small corners.

_In a **hysterical realm.**_

Sakura stiffened, every person here was pracitcally male.

_Of an **emotional **land**slide.**_

But it was very hard to tell.

She turned again, seeing Sasuke and Naruto's new differences.

Sasuke was built and normal, his hair, though, was smoothed out in the back, leaving on his bangs in the front.

Naruto looked the same, only he seemed more frail and small, and his hair was longer, practically down his back.

_In **physical **terms._

_With your cherry **lips, and,**_

_golden **curls.**_

_You could make **grown men **gasp,_

_when you'd go **walkin' past,**_

_where in your **hot pants **and high **heels.**_

The youngest Uchiha stood, his sickly young partner following suite. The eyes of many women and/or men traced them, as if mesmerized.

_They could not **believe** that such a **body **was for real,_

_It seemed like **rainbows **would **app**ear._

The couple stalked passed every person in the crowd, clicking noises in range on the polished wooden floors.

_Whenever **you** came near,_

_the clouds would **disa**ppear._

Sasuke's built body now seemed smaller in comparison when closer, Sakura though absent-mindedly.

_Because you **look **just like a **girl.**_

Naruto now had a strange glint in his eyes as he strutted behind the Uchiha. Eyes darting up and down the young man.

_Your baby **blues **would flash,_

_and suddenly a spell was cast._

As they drew nearer, Hinata grew smaller and smaller. Afraid of what might happen to her or Sakura if Sasuke and Naruto realised that-

_You're so such a **delicate boy.**_

_In the **hysterical realm.**_

_Of an **emotional land**slide._

_In **physical terms.**_

The dimly-lit bar was glimmering in the moon-light as high-alcohol type drinks were served on rainbow saucers and paper fans.

_You hold a can**dle.**_

_In your heart, you,_

_shine the light on,_

_different parts._

Slow and steady music began to play, the occasional two or three pairings standing up to sway or dance.

_You,_

_make the whole world,_

_wanna dance, you,_

_bought yourself a,_

_second chance._

Hinata slowly began to regain her courage as Sasuke and Naruto did not yell at them...yet.

_Go baby,_

_Go, go._

_We're right behind you._

_Go baby,_

_Go, go._

_Yeah, we're lookin' at you._

_Go baby,_

_Go, go._

_Ah, we're right behind you._

_GO baby,_

_GO baby,_

_yeah, we're right behind you._

Sasuke smirked as Naruto began to vigorously sway and dance beside him, Hinata joining in as they moved togther, trying to impress their one-and-only's.

_GO baby,_

_GO baby._

_Ah, we're right behind you._

_GO baby,_

_GO baby,_

_yeah, we're lookin' at you._

_GO baby,_

_GO baby._

_Ah, we're right behind you._

_GO baby,_

_GO baby._

_Yeah, we're lookin' at you._

She smirked at him, he smirked back. After raising a questioning eyebrow, Sakura began to open her mouth to speak.

"Shall we dance for them?" and she received a curt nod.

_You hold a can**dle **in your heart,_

_GO baby,_

_Go, go._

_You shine the **light **on hidden **parts.**_

_Go, baby,_

_Go, go!_

_Make the whole world wanna dance,_

_Go, baby,_

_Go, go!_

_Bought yourself a second chance._

_Go, baby,_

_Go, baby,_

**_Delicate boy._**

They began to dance the night away, sensual movements of every kind making it's way towards the four main dancers.

_Go, baby,_

_Go, baby._

_In a **hysterical realm.**_

They laughed at certain times, giggling, smiling, grinning.

_Go, baby,_

_Go, baby,_

_of an **emotional land**slide._

Sasuke smiled, running his hips everywhere along the dance floor.

_Go, baby,_

_Go, baby,_

_in **physical terms.**_

_Go, baby_

_Go, go!_

_GO!_

_Yeah, we're lookin' at you!_

_Go, baby,_

_Go, go!_

As they danced the blissful rainbows away, Sakura and Hinata counted themselves lucky for one thing, and one thing only:

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't noticed the two lovers had been late. And apparently, at the moment, didn't care very much about anything but each other.

_Ah! We're right behind you!_

**_FIN._**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Er...yes, it was VERY awkward to write, but I like the song, and Naruto, so, yeah.**

**Anyway, PLEASE review and tell me if I need to change anything, or whatever.**

**BAI!**


End file.
